Diskussion:Quartier
Quartiere Sollten wir hier nicht nur Listen der Quartiere aufführen und dann eigene Artikel für die Quartiere? Wir haben immerhin zumindest bei TNG, DS9 und bei Voyager (ENT weiß ich nicht) genügend Quartiere, über die man etwas schreiben kann. Da wird alles in einem Artikel etwas zu lang. Vor allem besteht zumindes Odos Quartier und Julian Bashirs Quartier schon. Und wenn wir alles in einen Artikel zusammenfassen wollen, wird das sicher zu viel. Für die O'Briens und Worf z.B. braucht man dabei jedoch nur einen Artikel, man kann das da ja dann trennen.--Tobi72 13:36, 19. Apr. 2008 (UTC) :würde ich nicht sagen. ich wollte es so durchziehen wie bei Holodeck oder Frachtraum--ShismaBitte korrigiert mich 11:51, 20. Apr. 2008 (UTC) Nur zu Quartier gibt es um einiges mehr zu schreiben, als zu Frachtraum. Deshalb wird es alles in Quartier sehr unübersichtlich.--Tobi72 08:59, 27. Apr. 2008 (UTC) Ich schlage vor, dass wir ggf. darüber abstimmen sollten, wie wir hier vorgehen, Es macht keinen Sinn, wenn wir hier zwei Mal den gleichen Inhalt füllen. Sollte die Abstimmung hier oder in Zehn Vorne stattfinden?--Tobi72 09:11, 27. Apr. 2008 (UTC) Bin immer noch der Meinung, dass man das hier aufteilen sollte und jedes Quartier als einzelnen Artikel führen sollte. In Quartiere sollten dann ggf. die allgemeinen Quartiere, wie Gästequartiere usw. eingefügt werden und außerdem eine Liste der einzelnen Quartiere.--Tobi72 11:46, 4. Mai 2008 (UTC) :ab wann verdient ein quartier dann einen eigenen artikel?--ShismaBitte korrigiert mich 11:57, 4. Mai 2008 (UTC) Ab dann, wenn es zu sehen ist und dort verschiedene Handlungen vollzogen werden. Aber das kann man ja festlegen. Nur wie schon geschrieben, wird der Sammelartikel sehr groß. Schließlich haben wir 6 Serien und 10 Kinofilme. Und jede Hauptperson und viele Nebencharaktäre haben ein Quartier, auf das diese Beschreibung zutrifft. Zudem ist es in einem Sammelartikel sicher besser, mit Überschriften zu arbeiten (Siehe Odos Quartier). Das ist für alle fälle besserm als nur eine generelle Überschrift wie wir sie hier haben.--Tobi72 14:19, 4. Mai 2008 (UTC) :ich verstehe nicht was an großen artikel schlecht sein soll. komisch das du gerade von Odos Quartier redest, dieser artikel ist ja geradezu mit überschriften kaputtformatiert ;) . ich halte einen sammelartikel hier für angebracht--ShismaBitte korrigiert mich 14:40, 4. Mai 2008 (UTC) Naja, der ist nicht kaputt formatiert, da ist nur das Gerüst erstellt. Ich habe mir erlaubt, die Überschriften, die noch passen, einzutragen. Es steht ja eindeutig drin, dass der Artikel noch ausbaufähig ist... Es gibt aber auch noch jede Menge Ereignisse, die dort passieren.--Tobi72 14:49, 4. Mai 2008 (UTC) Also ich würde hier immer noch alle wichtigen Quartiere getrennt machen. Würde gerne auch die Meinung Anderer sehen, schließlich ist es denke ich eine Sache, die alle angeht. Bisher ist Shisma dafür, dass alles (von TOS, über TNG, DS9 und VOY bis zu ENT (bestimmt über 40 Quartiere) alle in einen Artikel zu machen und ich denke, dass jedes Quartier einen eigenen Artikel haben sollte. Was meinen andere dazu?--Tobi72 21:21, 7. Jun. 2008 (UTC) ::Ich denke man sollte im Artikel Quartier eine Übersichtenliste einfügen (ähnlich der Begriffklärungsseiten). Darin kann man eine Baumstruktur anlegen z.B. ::*''Enterprise'' (NX-01) ::**Archers Quartier ::**Trips Quartier ::** ... ::*[[USS Voyager|USS Voyager]] ::**Tuvoks Quartier ::**Janeways Quartier ::** ... ::Das würde meines Erachtens die Übersichtlichkeit maximiert und der Artikel Quartier entlastet. --HeatPoint | discuss | 21:44, 7. Jun. 2008 (UTC) So sehe ich das auch. Wird übersichtlicher und nicht zu lang.--Tobi72 20:44, 8. Jun. 2008 (UTC) :ist den ein Quartier wichtig genug für einen eigenen artikel? wie verfahren wir mit personen die mehrere quartiere auf verschiedenen Schiffen haben?--ShismaBitte korrigiert mich 20:48, 8. Jun. 2008 (UTC) Denke, schon, dass es eine Berechtigung für einen eigenen Artikel hat. Es passiert ja ziemlich viel in den Quartieren. Deshalb ist das schon interessant. Und wenn jemand ein Quartier auf einem Schiff und ggf. einer Station hat (Worf, O'Brien z.B.), dann kann man das in dem Artikel unterteilen. Die Sache ist halt die, wenn wir das alles in einem Artikel machen, wird das ziemlich voll und die Liste der Überschriften sehr lang. Deshalb sollte das alles unterteilt werden.--Tobi72 21:23, 8. Jun. 2008 (UTC) worf z.B. hat mindestens 4 quartiere: eines auf der Enterprise-D, eines auf DS9, dann auf der Defiant, und dann eines das er gemeinsam mit Dax bewohnt die dann allerdings stirbt. damit haben wir schonmal 4 potentzielle artikel. welcher davon darf angelegt werden? was steht da drin? wie soll der heissen?--ShismaBitte korrigiert mich 21:33, 8. Jun. 2008 (UTC) Also, ich würde es so machen: Worfs Quartier. Dann unterteilen in "Auf der Enterprise", "auf der Defiant", "auf Deep Space 9" und da dann noch einen Unterpunkt: "Gemeinsam mit Dax" einfügen. da sehe ich jetzt weniger das Problem. Du findest dann halt alle Informationen zu einem Quartier in einem Artikel und das auch noch untereinander. Während man, wenn alles in Quartiere untergebracht ist, erst von einem Teil des Artikels zum nächsten scrollen muss, wenn man alles über Worfs Quartier finden will.--Tobi72 07:32, 9. Jun. 2008 (UTC) Und um einfach zu anderen Quartieren zu kommen, würde ich ggf. eine Navigationsleiste vorschlagen. Kann ggf. eine für alle Quartiere oder eine für das entsprechende Schiff oder die Station sein.--Tobi72 08:28, 9. Jun. 2008 (UTC) ::moment, das quartier in dem Worf zusammen mit Dax wohnt ist ja nicht worfs quartier. bzw. es ist nicht ganz klar ob es nicht eigentlich das von Dax ist. daher darf es nicht unter Worfs Quartier abgelegt werden. also, eigentlich müsste ein extra artikel her Jadzia Daxs und Worfs Quartier, oder dieses quartier müsste in diesen sammelartikel. dann könnte man es aber vergeblich unter Worfs Quartier oder Jadzia Daxs Quartier suchen--ShismaBitte korrigiert mich 09:09, 9. Jun. 2008 (UTC) Das kann man doch ganz einfach eintragen: 2374 zieht Worf mit seiner Frau in ein gemeinsames Quartier. Dann findest du den Eintrag über den Link. Und zusätzlich kann man wie schon gesagt eine Navigationsleiste anbeingen. Dort sind dann die Links zu den wichtigsten Quartieren, die in den Serien vorkommen.--Tobi72 09:40, 9. Jun. 2008 (UTC) :also, wieviele artikel möchtest du über worfs quartier verfassen?--ShismaBitte korrigiert mich 10:55, 9. Jun. 2008 (UTC) Also ich würde einen Artikel für Worfs Quartier verfassen. In dem alle anderen untergebracht sind. Meiner Ansicht nach würde es sogar genügen, einen Artikel anzulegen. Die Zeit von dem gemeinsamen Quartier mit Jadzia würde ich auch in den Artikel (und für Jadzia in ihrem Quartier Artikel) eifügen. Dort einen untergeordneten Bereich Gemeinsames Quartier mit Jadzia Dax (umgekehrt das gleiche mit Worf in Jadzais Quartier-Artikel) anlegen und alles darunter einfügen, was relevant ist. Das von dir vorgeschlagene Jadzia Daxs und Worfs Quartier würde ich ganz weg lassen. Sonst wird es wirklich zu viel. Wenn den jemand sucht, dann wird er auch ggf. über Quartier gehen und dort dann sehen, dass es nur Worfs Quartier und Jadzia Daxs Quartier gibt. In dem Artikel Quartier kann man dann ggf. noch einfügen, dass man für Infos zu Jadzia Daxs und Worfs Quartier in den Einzelartikeln nachschauen soll.--Tobi72 11:36, 9. Jun. 2008 (UTC) :also, ich kann mir das nicht so ganz vorstellen aber wir können es ja mal versuchen. aber ich stimme nur unter der bedingung zu das dieser artikel eine übersicht bleibt. auch zu den quartieren die ausgelagert sind, bleibt ein kurzer Absatz, mit einem link zum Hauptartikel hier. ist das ok für dich?--ShismaBitte korrigiert mich 12:20, 9. Jun. 2008 (UTC) Sowieso. Das währe mir auch wichtig. Ich denke, dass wir ggf. auch eine grundsätzliche Übersicht über die Quartiere in den einzelnen Schiffen hier unterbringen. Ich meine so allgemein die Ausstattung der Quartiere auf den einzelnen Schiffen und Stationen sollte hier mit rein (Quartier). --Tobi72 14:20, 9. Jun. 2008 (UTC) :ok, meinen segen hast du ;)--ShismaBitte korrigiert mich 14:51, 9. Jun. 2008 (UTC) ::Genauso habe ich es mir auch gedacht. Grundsätzliches zum Quartier (z.B. "Im 22. Jahrhundert besitzen nur die Senioroffiziere eigene Quartiere. Normale Ränge wohnen in Mannschaftskabinen..."). Dann die Links unter einem Unterpunkt "Quartiere von diversen Charakteren", "Quartiere von Gästen / Passagieren", "Mannschaftsquartiere". So könnte man eine eigene Datenbank für die Quartiere anlegen. Zur weiteren Übersicht wäre es vielleicht interessant unter der "Kategorie Schiffs- oder Stationsbereich" einen weitere anzlegen mit Namen "Quartier". --HeatPoint | discuss | 16:31, 9. Jun. 2008 (UTC) ich würde es eher wie in Shuttlerampe angehen: *Enterprise NX-01 **Crew Quartiere ***Archer Quartier ***Trips Quartier ***TPols Quartier **Gästequartiere *Enterprise-D **Crew Quartiere ***Picards Quartier ***Worfs Quartier ***Trois Quartier **Gästequartiere *usw --ShismaBitte korrigiert mich 16:35, 9. Jun. 2008 (UTC) ::Gute Idee. Ist dann kompakter. Dafür --HeatPoint | discuss | 16:57, 9. Jun. 2008 (UTC) ::Wenn wir weiter so viele Infos über die Quartiere zusammen tragen, sollten wir wohl diese Änderungen wie oben beschrieben schneller angehen als geplant... --HeatPoint | discuss | 18:54, 28. Jun. 2008 (UTC) Gästequartiere Sind auf DS9 nicht gleich groß. Gästequartiere in H-2 ist größer als D-9 und dieses wiederum größer als K-4. Quelle dafür ist: --Tobi72 09:03, 27. Apr. 2008 (UTC) :dann haben wir hier wohl einige wiedersprüchliche aussagen. In Persönlichkeiten heisst es nämlich: BASHIR Madame ambassador... unfortunately, all the guest quarters on the station are roughly the same size... :--ShismaBitte korrigiert mich 09:18, 27. Apr. 2008 (UTC) Und was machen wir daraus? HGI?--Tobi72 09:27, 27. Apr. 2008 (UTC) :beide Aussagen ohne Wertung nebeneinander schreiben--ShismaBitte korrigiert mich 09:44, 27. Apr. 2008 (UTC) Ok, können wir gerne, wenn das möglich ist.--Tobi72 10:07, 27. Apr. 2008 (UTC) Wichtige Info! Julian Bashirs Quartier ist das Quartier auf Deep Space 9, in dem Dr. Bashir lebt. Das hab ich mal rausgenommen. Ich denke, das geht immer noch klar aus dem Text hervor... ;-)--Plasmarelais 14:08, 26. Mai 2008 (UTC)